


And While Our Blood's Still Young

by pumpkinbloods



Series: aren't you curious? [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), This Is STUPID, This is pure fluff, WinterFalcon - Freeform, but I enjoyed writing it, cap! sam, endgame spoilers but not, happy pride month y'all!, i have said it once i will say it a thousand times, i wrote this cause i was bored and it seemed cute, just. fluff. no joke, maybe i'll write more of this ship it's pretty cute, mention of Steve Rogers - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbloods/pseuds/pumpkinbloods
Summary: “You’re holding my hand,” Sam said in a quiet shocked voice, at least Barnes was holding it with the flesh hand. God.“I am,” Bucky answered, tone calm and voice even quieter than Sam’s.





	And While Our Blood's Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluff. i wrote sambucky bc i've read some sweet fanfics and shit about them and it seems nice, sue me damn. i wrote it in twenty minutes.  
> the title comes from sweet disposition by the temper trap.  
> enjoy!

“What the hell are you doing?” Sam yells out to him. The uniform doesn’t feel like his yet, the shield still feels borrowed. Bucky, the bastard who isn’t _at all_ helping, looks over at Sam.

“I’m jumping!” Bucky yells over the loudness of everything. Sam wasn’t even sure what he was fighting against this time, Russian spies? Some insane geniuses? Who the fuck knew, Sam and Bucky were called to fight. So they came to fight.

“Why the fuck are you going to jump?” Sam yelled. Bucky threw him a grin.

“Do you see anywhere else to go?” Bucky laughed, motioning around them. Fucking hundred-year-old super soldiers with long hair and pretty ey-

Nope. Fuck that. _Get with the program, Wilson._

Then, before Sam could answer, Bucky jumped into the water and Sam was flying over to make sure the fucking idiot was alright.

* * *

 

Bucky was alright. Cold? Yup. Damp? You know it. Bruised and bleeding? Just a little. But all in all, he was fine. They both were.

“Are you mad at me?” Bucky asked when they sat on the plane back to New York. They were sitting across from each other, both had changed into more comfortable clothes. The plane they were on was huge for a private plane, and there was a fridge and bathroom and couches and a TV. Sam frowned.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Are you sure you’re sur-”

“Goddamn it, Barnes!” Sam snapped. “Were you always this annoying?”

Bucky was quiet for a moment, then he said, “ouch.”

Sam looked over at him and frowned, then stood up, “god. What the fuck is going on,” something inside him snapped. Broke. Tilted off the deep end. “We just fought fucking spies or whatever the hell they were, I’m fucking _Captain America._ And you’re a damn old man, Steve is gone. So are the Avengers. _God-”_

* * *

 

Then, Sam looked down at his hand, to see _Bucky fucking holding it._

“You’re holding my hand,” Sam said in a quiet shocked voice, at least Barnes was holding it with the flesh hand. _God._

“I am,” Bucky answered, tone calm and voice even quieter than Sam’s.

“Why are you holding my hand?”

Bucky shrugged, ran his thumb across Sam’s knuckles, squeezed his hand lightly. So lightly. “It’s how I calmed down Stevie way back when. Thought it may work on you too.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Steve and I aren’t the Similar.”

Bucky chuckled, scoffed, “ _right._ _Sure._ Not similar.”

“We aren’t,” Sam insisted.

“Sure you aren’t. Mhm. Right.”

“I hate you,” Sam said. “I really do.”

“That’s hard to believe since you’re holding my hand and all,” Bucky smirked. Sam tried to pull his hand out of Bucky’s weakly. It didn’t work.

“You started this,” Sam protested. _"Y_ _ou_ grabbed _my_ hand.”

Bucky ignored it, asked softly, “do you feel calmer?”

“A little bit.”

Bucky hummed, “that’s good.” A pause. Bucky’s hand wasn’t cold or clammy, it was smooth, calloused, warm. Bucky spoke again. “You should rest. Take a breather, get some water.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. Bucky dropped his hand and moved to the fridge, grabbing Sam water, tossing it to him. Something twisted and turned in Sam's stomach. 

* * *

 

Bucky was sprawled across a couch, flipping through Netflix. “Wanna watch Adventure Time? Clint's kids love it.”

Sam looked up from staring out the window and shrugged, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Bucky. “Why not.”

They were halfway through the first episode when Bucky reached for Sam’s hand, placing, gently, his hand on top of Sam’s. Sam flipped his hand over and intertwined their fingers. They didn’t talk about it.

They were on their fourth episode when Bucky let go of Sam’s hand and wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders. Sam moved closer. They didn’t talk about it.

They were on their eleventh episode when Bucky moved closer to the arm of the couch, leaning against it, spreading his legs slightly, and Sam sat in between them. Leaning against Bucky’s chest. Bucky ran a steady hand up and down Sam’s arm. They didn’t talk about it.

They were on their fourteenth episode when Sam started to drift off. Bucky just reached for the remote, turned down the TV, and moved so Sam could be more comfortable. They didn’t talk about it.

They were on their nineteenth episode when Sam felt Bucky kiss the side of his head, whisper, _rest, sweetheart, rest_ while Sam fell asleep. They didn’t talk about it.

* * *

 

Sam woke up maybe an hour or so later. All the lights were dimmed and the plane was still moving. The TV was on _are you still there_ screen and Bucky was asleep behind him. Breathing calmly, a hand still on Sam’s arm.

Sam shut his eyes again, leaned against Bucky, the idiot, and drifted off to sleep.

They could talk about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! kudos and comments warm my heart!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellotomyoldheart)
> 
> [my other tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/exlosers)


End file.
